


Approaching With Great Trepidation

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: First Date, Helnes is the hill I will die on, M/M, Some heavy kissing and allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Josh sets his friends Matt and Max up on a date. Things go very well.





	Approaching With Great Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Borne on the FM Waves of the Heart by Against Me! - fun fact, Tegan Quin is on it and I just learned this today and freaked out. Oops.

**_narrative_ **

 

“Um… Hi. Matt, right?” A voice startles Matt. He looks up, and realizes, oh, this is Josh’s friend. And he’s not half bad looking. 

“Yeah. You must be Max.” Matt says, standing up. Max realizes that, standing, Matt’s taller than him. In fact, he’s at the perfect height for forehead kisses. Max likes forehead kisses. 

“Want to sit at the bar?” Matt asks. Max nods, and Matt takes his hand and walks him through the crowd and wow, Max is blushing a lot more than he finds socially acceptable. Matt looks over and sees Max has turned a shade of light pink and he can’t deny the fact that he thinks Max looks absolutely adorable. 

“Beer?” Matt asks. Max nods, and Matt waves the bartender over and orders two beers. Max timidly sips his while Matt runs his finger along the edge of the bar.

“So, how do you know Josh?” Max finally asks. 

“Uni. We were roommates ’till he got a missus.” Matt jokes. “You?”

“Childhood friends. We were at the same Green Day gig and the stars aligned.” 

Max lights up a little when he talks about it, and Matt smiles fondly. This boy really is too cute for his own good.

“That’s really cool. Nice ink, by the way.” Matt gestures to the tattoos on Max’s forearms. Max lights up again, and tugs his oversized hoodie off to show Matt his full sleeve. His shirt rides up a little and Matt jokingly wolf whistles, making Max blush again. 

“This one’s for my mum, ’cause she was so mad when I got my first tattoo, I decided to get one for her so she couldn’t get mad anymore,” Max says, pointing to a wreath of flowers on his bicep. “And this one’s for Josh. His friend Hayley did it while she was visiting.”

“That’s really cool,” Matt smiles. “I’ve got a few, but they’re in… Hard to reach places.”

Max giggles at that, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Maybe I’ll get to see ’em, one day.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“If you get lucky.” Matt replies. “Hungry?”

They move from the bar to one of the tables, and a kindly waitress gives them water and menus. Matt orders a fish fillet and chips, and Max gets a chicken salad, which Matt teases him about, eliciting another giggle. They flirt while they wait for their food, and Max lets Matt touch his hair and trace his tattoos and Matt lets Max feel his biceps and the calluses on his fingers. 

The waitress brings them their food and they keep flirting while they eat. Matt lets Max steal a few of his chips and Max hits Matt with a crouton. Josh texts them both to ask how the date is going, and they laugh at him and leave him on read, because Josh is supposed to be out too, but he’s checking up on them. 

Matt ends up also ordering ice cream for them to share, and he feeds Max some and it’s kind of romantic, even with the two drunk guys at the bar singing football chants in the background. They have a little argument over who’s going to pay, and Max ends up asking the poor waitress to split the bill, and while she’s doing that, Max checks the time and realizes he’s missed the last train home and sighs. 

“Everything okay?” Matt asks, and there’s a little concerned look on his face that Max kind of wants to kiss off of him. 

“Missed the last train home, and the cabs here don’t take cards.” Max says, gnawing on his lip.

“I can give you a lift home,” Matt offers. “Free of charge.”

He winks and Max smiles and accepts his offer. It’s kind of chilly out, so Matt gives Max his coat for the walk to the car, even though Max has a hoodie.

Matt’s car smells faintly of weed and some kind of flowery air freshener, and Max smiles a little. He gives Matt his address, and Matt recognizes it because Josh has made him drop him off at Max’s place before. They sit in silence, and Matt pops in a My Chemical Romance CD and Max sings along to some of the songs. 

When Matt pulls into the driveway outside of Max’s little home, he parks and they’re kind of just waiting for the other to do something. Finally, Matt unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the console and grabs Max’s chin and kisses him softly, and Max smiles into the kiss. They pull apart and Matt rests his forehead on Max’s.

“Stay,” Max whispers. “Promise I won’t make you sleep on the couch.”

Matt just kisses him again and Max doesn’t usually do this on first dates, but he gets out of Matt’s car and pulls Matt along with him. Matt pushes him against the car door and kisses him  _ hard _ , and Max definitely doesn’t do this on first dates, but he loops his fingers in the belt loops on Matt’s jeans and they stumble to Max’s front door and part so he can unlock it. 

“I don’t usually do this.” Max says between kisses. 

“Glad I could be your exception.” Matt smiles, lightly pushing Max inside.

 

The next morning, Josh rings Max’s doorbell, a little concerned that Matt didn’t come home and didn’t call or text. Matt answers the door in just his boxers, with severe bedhead and a few hickeys on his chest and neck. 

“Christ on a bike. Someone had a good night.” Josh says. Matt rolls his eyes, and Max appears behind him, in a similar state, limping a little. Josh tries to not laugh. 

“Hi, Josh,” Max smiles, resting his head on Matt. “What’s up?”

“Just making sure you didn’t kill Matt. Melissa’s flight got rescheduled, so the house is all yours starting… Now.” Josh says. 

“See you in a week, dickhead.”

“You too, loverboy. Don’t break him, Matt. He’s my friend too.” 

Matt flips Josh off before closing the door. 


End file.
